A Day At the Beach
by Rose Bride
Summary: Okay, I'm terrible at summarys. But here I go. It's just a typcial hot and boring day at the Pervetors, WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: All characters used in this fanfic, belong to the creators of Gundam Wing *Thank you for creating them ^_^*  
  
Hello everyone!!!!!! This is my second fanfiction involving both the boys and girls of GW. I got the idea while working with my dad and dieing to go to the beach! I hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful sunny summer day at the Perventors base, Oh, did I mention that is was sizzling HOT! This is where our story begins. Located deep within the Perventors 40 floor building, four boys sat lazily inside in the lounging room for the pilots and mechanics. Trying to figure out what they were going to do, why? because they were bored to death and it was to hot to do any actually work.  
Duo groaned loudly, as he flipped through the channels of the television. " Theres nothing good on! seen it, hated it, and what MARTHA STEWART!", he ended up shutting off the t.v and grabbing one of the main magazines on the coffee table.  
" Well Duo, what do we think we should do?" Heero asked, "working" on his laptop, but he was actually checking out different Sailor Moon sites. (^_~)  
" Theres isn't much to do except work" Quatre replied while taking a sip of his lemonade, that was starting to become warm. " Eghhhhh needs more ice"  
Trowa quietly looked out the window, and got up to get some ice for Quatre and grab himself a Coke from the fridge across the room. " Where's Wufei?" he asked.  
" Oh , the Wu-man? He and Sally had to go and train some new recruits for the day"all of a sudden Duo squealed in delight and fell from his chair. The other three jumped from the unexpected sound, as they watched Duo fall from his place on the chair and frantically try to get back up.  
Heero raised his eyebrows, as he shut the laptop down " Did someone give him any sugar lately?"  
The other two shook their heads, but Duo spoke up before they could answer. " Here look at this" He shoved the magazine he was looking at in Trowa's face. Trowa looked at it, it was an advertisement to Hawaii." You want to go to Hawaii?" Quartre asked, while looking over Trowa's shoulder at the ad.  
Duo shook his head " No, that ad gave me the perfect idea! LETS GO TO THE BEACH". The three guys looked at him for a few minutes, wondering where he was hiding his sugar stash.  
" Okay" Heero said.  
Duo jumped and slammed into the wall, surprised from the Perfect soldiers answer. " You actually wanna go Heero, you think my ideas all right?"   
"Yeah it's the perfect idea" said Trowa placing the magazine away. " I'm game, how about you Quartre" Trowa looked over at the small blonde sitting beside him.  
" If you guys remember correctly, we're supposed to be working. Remember the last time we just took off" Quatre, had to admit the idea was one of Duo's best, but last time they just took of Une was pissed.  
Duo smirked and grin, " she doesn't have to know, we'll be back , just to cool off"  
Quatre thought bait more, and then grinned. " Okay lets go"  
" Yeah!" Duo pumped his fist in the air. As the other boys started to head off to get some food and their swimsuits.  
" I better go get my speedo" Said Duo grinning from ear to ear. The boys just turned around and gave him the weirdest look. " Hey I'm joking guys! Lets go" and they headed off for a day in the sun.  
  
Meanwhile up on the 37 floor of the building in Relena's office. Four girls were sitting around and having the same problem, they were bored and to hot to work.  
  
" What are we going to do?" asked Dorothy flipping through some of Relena's seventeen magazines, examing the new summer styles.  
" I don't know" replied Relena, who was sitting with Hilde at her computer chatting on ICQ and downloading some songs of Napster " Oh you gotta get Lady Marmalade Relena its an amazing song, It's one of Duo's fav" suggested Hilde, giggling at her boyfriend's liking of some of her music.  
" You should also got Hanging By a Moment also Relena" said Catherine, walking across the room, to show Dorothy an article in the People magazine she was reading.  
  
" Hey lets go to the mall" Dorothy said, reading the article Cathy just handed her.  
" Ummmmmmm we did that yesterday" Said Relena, who was becoming frustrated trying to find Lady Maramalade off Napster.  
"You gotta type Lady Maralade, Relena then you'll find it." Suggested Hilde, " Yeah Relena's right, I don't want to spend another penny at that mall. Duo flipped over all the stuff I bought last time" Hilde flopped in the chair and stared out at the lake, admiring the shiny blue of the suns rays reflecting off it's surface.  
" Then what do you propose we do Hilde, got any ideas?" asked Cathy, fixing her skirt.  
" I GOT IT!" the little outburst from Hilde, startled the other girls.  
" What, got any ideas?" asked Relena, becoming stir crazy, from sitting around doing nothing. ( Believe me, it's not a fun thing ^_^')  
"WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH!"  
" and check out the hot guys" said Relena jumping in the air, happy to do something.  
" YEAH!"  
" ummmmmmmm Hilde, Relena, you two got boyfriends!" said Cathy.  
" Yeah if anything, we'll be the ones checking out the hot guys" Dorothy stood up, putting the magazine away.  
" Oh yeah" "Forgot about that"  
The other two girls rolled their eyes, at Relena and Hilde.  
" Then it's set we'll got to the beach!"  
" Should we call the boys to come"  
" Ahhhhh, no they probably already went off and did something" (^_~)  
Relena finished her download, and shut the computer down, " Then it's settled we'll got to the beach"  
" What about Une" asked Dorothy walking to the door.  
" Ohhhhhh she won't miss us, we won't be out long" mused Hilde, running to door.  
Dorothy shrugged " okay then" Cathy smiled wickedly, " you know girls it gives us the perfect chance to show off our new swim suits". The other three Whooped and cheered as they made their way to get ready, to spend some time at the beach.  
  
A hour later, at a nice sunny beach, with white sand and a crystal clear lake. The girls stood and picked out a place to set up the umbrella and towels. They each took off their shorts and tank tops, revealing Relena in a light rose pink one piece swim suit, that had a low back. Hilde wore a dark purple, two piece bikini, but the top part looked more like a tank top. Cathy wore a multicolored swim suit that had funky designs all around, one piece, that had on the back had straps across and around her shoulders. While Dorothy wore a sold light blue, bikini that had a little bow in the front. They all sat around and applied sunscreen to their arms, legs and any skin showing. Sitting , pulling on the shades and getting ready to tan. While Relena decided to cool of in the water.  
As Relena slowly waded into the cold/warm water, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pick her off the lake bottom. Before she could scream, she felt herself being drop into the water, it came as a big shock to her at first. But as she swam to the top and coughed out the water, removing the her from her eyes. She noticed a tall, messy brown hair boy, with amazing Prussian blue eyes looking down at her grinning.  
" Oh that was a mean trick Heero YUY!" She cried splashing water.  
" Hey you were taking so long to get into the water I thought I would speed you up" He grinned at his cute girlfriend as she lifted herself out of the water.  
Relena smiled, I'm not going to let him get away with this. " Well thanks for speeding me up, it did feel good". She step towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She looked him and the eyes, grinning she gave him and passionate kiss, while he responded. Relena pushed herself on him, pushing off the lake bottom. Causing the two of them to loose their balance, sending the wet Relena and the dry Heero into the water. They landed with a SPLASH! Heero soon emerged from the water and looked at the laughing Relena " Why you little minx!" He jumped at her, soon they were involved in a large water fight, splashing and dunking each other under. While back on the beach both the boys and girls were laughing at their two friends.  
" I have to admit Relena got him good" said Trowa grinning.  
" Yeah, she did" said Cathy , giggling.  
" So what are you girls doing here?" asked Quatre sitting beside Dorothy.  
" Well I think there stalking us" Said Duo smirking and grinning at Hilde.  
Hilde removed her shades and look at Duo, " If anything I think your stalking us!", Duo laughed.  
" Seriously who decided out of you four to go to the beach?" asked Cathy, looking over at her brother Trowa.  
  
" Oh Duo thought of the idea" answered Trowa, sitting himself down on the towl under the umbrella.  
Hilde smirked " Really Duo actually thought of something this smart"  
Duo looked at her " what did you say Hilde darling?" in a menacing tone of voice.  
Hilde knowing this tone, began to stand up and look Duo in the eye, or tried since he was taller than her.  
Trying to defy him " I said, and I quote, Duo actually thought of something this smart, are you going old?" she grinned.  
Duo looked at her, with his famous God of Death glare, he grinned " Your so getting it now!" He took a dive at her, but Hilde being prepared took off the waters edge, with Duo right behind her.  
She dove in quickly, splashing Duo with water. Duo waited for her to come back up, when she did we grabbed her by the waist and jumped in again with her in his arms. Hilde laughing the whole time.  
While this was happening, the other four sitting up on the beach looked on at the other four, having a water fight. With Duo dunking Heero under and Hilde and Relena splashing each other. Quatre got up and looked at his four companions " Well like they say When in Rome..."   
"Do what the Romans do" said Trowa, finishing Quatre's sentence. While both boys picked up Cathy and Dorothy, and ran and dropped them both in the water and dived in after them. Having a huge water fight between all eight of them.  
After the water fight and everyone got out of the water, and dryed off. Cathy suggested a volley ball between them, girls vs. guys. They all agreed and set up the volley ball net that Duo had brought. "Prepared for everything" he said, when Dorothy asked why he had it, in the back of his black mustang.  
  
The came began, and it was a increable came, each were equally matched. Both sides were determined to win, and they showed it, but they still wanted to have fun. Duo had to hit Heero a couple of times in the head, when he got a bit to competitive. By the last time Duo went to hit him in the head, Heero with his cat like reflexes, knocked it back towards the unsuspecting Duo, and it knocked him of his feet. While a couple times in the game, the girls a collided together when trying to get the ball. While once Duo tripped hitting and sending both Trowa and Quatre in the net, almost getting them tangled in it. As the game went on, Hilde was getting as hyper as Duo was, both of them cheering and jumping around like maniacs. When finally the girls and the guys just stopped and looked at Hilde, jaws dropped.   
" Hilde I think you been around Duo to long" said Cathy  
" Yeah your starting the act like him" said Trowa   
Hilde stopped in her tracks and just smiled " I guess he's rubbed off on me".With this reply Duo swiftly ran under the net and wrap Hilde on a bear hug, giving her a kiss that could melt snow. Everyone just grinned, and decided to leave they game a tie, 30 to 30. They were all tried and flopped down under the umbrella, to take a rest. They decided to also have lunch and eat from each others packed coolers. When soon Duo was up in both Relena's and Hilde's faces, with an innocent smile. Hilde look at him " what do you want Duo?".  
Duo pouted " what makes you think I want anything" he said as he sat back in his place on the towel.  
Relena looked around and saw an ice cream stand not the far from where they were, " O it's just a hunch".  
Duo smiled, " Well .........I want to get some ice cream" he excliamed smiling like an angel.  
Cathy and Dorothy looked over in horror. The last time they all went and got ice cream Duo was partcially bouncing of the walls. But before the girls could say no. Four boys appeared on there knees, all pouting and had puppy dog eyes. The girls all melted, how could they refuse 4 of the hottest guys ever, who were giving then the puppy look. They agreed and walked to the ice-cream stand. Duo was the first to make it, since he ran the whole way acting like he was two years old. Everyone got a double scoop ice cream, while Duo got a triple scoop chocolate fudge ice cream, with chocolate syrup and loads of sprinkles. They were going to regret it when he was done.  
  
As they finished their ice creams, and sat around watching the children play in the water and make sand castles.With Dup joining each child anh ahving the time of his life from all that sugar. While mothers relaxed in the sun and couples made out under the shade of their umbrellas. It began to get darker and colder, the girls all put their shorts back on and their shirts, while the guys, covered their naked chests with shirts that they had all bought recently from Randy River, and some jeans over their swim shorts.  
" Hey, why don't we stay out side and watch to sunset" suggested Quatre.  
" Yeah but it's going to get colder" replied Dorothy, already getting cold, thankfully she brought and sweater to wear over her tank top.  
" How about we make a fire" said Trowa, handing his sister his sweater, noticing that she was getting cold.  
" Thanks Trowa" Cathy took the sweater thankfully, and put in on quickly.  
  
" Okay, how about Duo and I find some wood to create a small fire and you and Trowa can set a place up for it to burn" Said Heero standing up and grabbing Duo be the collar, since he had just crashed from all the sugar.  
" Yeah sure lets go Heero" as the braided youth stumbled across the stand, following the other gundam pilot.  
Soon the two came back with arm loads of wood, Duo slowly coming back to normal. While Trowa and Quatre had just finished, getting a place ready for it to burn. Relena and Hilde came back from the waters edge, with a small bucket they found with water in it, just in case the fire got out of hand.  
Soon the fire was blazing and give of a nice radiant heat. Warming the eight up. Relena was cuddled up and Heero's arms, while he rested his head on top of hers. His eyes closed slowly taking in her vanilla scent.  
She whispered " what a perfect way to end the day".  
" I know and even better way" said Heero lifting her chin to look in his eyes.  
she looked at him questioning " and how's that?"  
He grinned, " by doing this silly girl" and he kissed her.  
While the two kissed, Hilde was leaning up against a large boulder, with Duo laying his head on her lap.   
" So who's idea was it out of you girls to come her today?" asked Duo  
Hilde stopped playing with Duo's braid and laughed, " Actually it was my idea"  
Duo laughed " WOW, I guess two great minds do think alike". Hilde laughed along with him and caressed the side of his face. Giving him a peck on the nose, " Their right, we are spending to much time together" replied Hilde looking off onto lake. While Duo closed his eyes, reflecting on what a great day it was.  
Both Quatre and Dorothy sat lying on their backs looking up and the stars, talking about the different constellations and the different myths and stories about each. Just enjoying each others company. While both Cathy and Trowa sat in silence, they didn't have to talk. They both knew what a wonderful day it had been and they knew the others felt to same. They didn't want it to end. So they both just sat in silence listening to the sounds of the night. Everyone felt the same, it had been and amazing day. They only thing the regretted was about going to the Preventors building tomorrow to work and facing an angry Une.  
  
While the eight teens all sat under the stars in silence enjoying the time remaining. In the Preventors office building in her office sat a angry Une. Looking out the window, even though she was angry, she couldn't help but smile.  
" Those eight are all going to have some explaining to do tomorrow" she said, as she turned from the window. Clicked of her office light and left her office locking the door. Making her return home.   
  
While the eight teens all just sat in silence on the beach, listening to the waves break at the shore.Watching the stars, enjoying the moment for as long as they could.  
  
The End.  
  
So what did you thinks? I hope you like it. Now go have some fun with you friends at the beach, I know I will ^_^.  
~Rose Bride~  
  
  



End file.
